The Next Step
by mixedfictioner
Summary: After coming out publicly with there relationship everything had been going well, but now it's time to meet the parents.
1. Not Worthy

**Ok so if you haven't read "Burying a Grudge" I would recommend you do, but this was an idea I had for that story but I couldn't think of to use it, so I'm using it a two shot. I own nothing.**

**A/N - I don't think that Momo's or Fumikage's family have been introduced or mentioned, so if I tried naming them myself so if I'm completely wrong I apologise.**

The relationship between Fumikage and Momo caught alot of people off guard, the others did ask how and when this happened, which only made Momo more happy that her friends accepted them.

Fumikage was still a lone wolf but Koda and Shoji congratulated him on his new relationship, Mineta did make some jokes but Dark Shadow put a stop to that.

Fumikage was sitting in the common room watching an old horror movie, he was eating an apple. Fumikage was about to take another bite but a hand snatched it way, he looked up and saw Momo with a smile on her face.

Fumikage smiled back at his girlfriend "Good evening Momo" he said and Momo give him a kiss.

"How are you?" Momo asked while looking at the screen Fumikage told her he was just watching an old movie but got kinda boring. Momo asked Fumikage for a favor and he responded anything.

"My parents are have a family get together next weekend and I would like you to come." It was a simple request but Fumikage almost had a panic attack "How do your family know about me?" Momo explained that when she spoke to her mother it was mentioned that she had a boyfriend. "So she said she would like to meet you, I understand that it maybe early but I would love to have you join us."

Fumikage managed to calm himself down and looked in Momo's eyes, he could tell that this ment alot to her "I'll be there." Fumikage said making Momo smile "Thank You Fumi" she gave him back his apple and ran her hand through his hair before leaving.

Dark Shadow came out and looked at his user **"You think this is a good idea?" **He asked and Fumikage sighed "I'm not sure, but it means alot to her so I should at least try." Shoji and Koda came in and joined Fumikage.

**A ****Week** **Later**

The time came and Fumikage was nervous beyond belief, he wasn't sure how Momo's family would react to him. Dark Shadow was also a little on edge, Momo and Fumikage warned him to be on his best behaviour.

Momo was nervous for a slightly different reason..."I'm just worried about how he'll react." Momo said while on the phone, her mother was walking around the house making sure that everything was in place for her daughter's return.

"Now Momo there's no need to worry I'll keep your father under control." she said with a smile which calmed down Momo and she thanked her mother.

Momo and Fumikage got dressed in there smartest clothes and shockingly a limo pulled up. "Um is this your doing?" Fumikage asked and Momo smiled "Actually it was my mother's."

The young couple were sat in the back seat enjoying the ride but Fumikage's knee was bouncing and Momo put her hands on it. Fumikage looked his girlfriend in the eye and she had a reassuring smile "Relax Fumi, everything will be alright."

She hoped.

The young couple pulled up outside of a large mansion and Fumikage was star strucked and Momo giggled at his reaction "You forgot how wealthy I was didn't you?" Fumikage nodded as Momo hooked arms with him and walked him to the door.

The inside was just as awe-inspiring as the outside and Fumikage felt a little out of his depth. "Ah good evening Ms. Yaoyorozu it's a pleasure to see you home again" a middle aged man said with smile on his face.

Momo smiled "Sabanto" she said before hugging the butler, Fumikage looked on while looking around. Momo broke away from Sabanto and gestured to him "Sabanto this is Fumikage Tokoyami, my boyfriend."

The butler walked towards him with a straight face, and with him towering over Fumikage he extended his hand "It's a pleasure to meet you Tokoyami."

Fumikage accepted the hand and shook it, Sabanto had a firm grip but applied slight pressure making Fumikage aware he had alot more power.

"I must say this, while it has been mentioned that Ms. Yaoyorozu speaks highly of you. If I find out you hurt her you'll have to answer to me." Sabanto said before releasing Fumikage's hand "Do we have an understanding?" Fumikage nodded "Crystal."

Sabanto took both of there coats and escorted them to the living room "Madam your guests have arrived." Sabanto then left while Momo and Fumikage looked at at the woman sitting in front of a fireplace; book in lap. "So this must be Fumikage?" Momo smiled and turned "Fumikage this is my mother."

If Sabanto's warning didn't scare him then seeing Momo's mother definitely did, while she hadnt said anything but the aura she gave of even sent Dark Shadow into a nervous breakdown.

Fumikage decided to bite the bullet and walked towards her "It's an honour to me meet you Mrs Yaoyorozu" he said and giving her a deep bow which impressed her. "My you certainly picked a respectful boy Momo, and please Fumikage call me Aisuru"

Momo blushed at her mother's kind words "He's very respectful mother." Fumikage wasn't sure what to say "Also from what I've been someone loves these." Aisuru pulled out a box of chocolates and Dark Shadow slowly crept out. Dark Shadow looked at both Fumikage and Momo who nodded, Aisuru offered Dark Shadow a chocolate which he gently took trying to make a good impression "Thank you."

Aisuru smiled as Sabanto came back in "Dinner is ready everyone." The family sat down at the dining room table with Fumikage and Momo facing Aisuru.

Fumikage saw that Momo and Aisuru were were chatting but Fumikage saw a family portrait "Excuse me" he said gaining there attentions "I apologize for the interruption but where are the rest of the family."

Aisuru looked at Fumikage "Momo's sister couldn't join us I'm afraid as for my husband he'll be here-"

They heared the front door opened and a man in a suit walked in "I'm sorry I'm late, one of my sidekicks ruined his paperwork and I had to spend hours correcting it."

**"Hey Fumi, Momo looks worried." **Fumikage looked at his girlfriend and he could sense that she was seriously questioning something. Fumikage grabbed her which snapped her out of her mind, she looked at Fumikage who only smiled reassuringly.

"So this is the boy I heard so much about?" The man said and Fumikage stood up "I'm Fumikage Tokoyami, it's a pleasure to meet you sir." Fumikage extended his hand towards him but he looked at it almost with disdain.

"Kibishi!" Aisuru said to her husband with threatening eyes, Kibishi just sat down and prepared to eat. Fumikage was taken aback and sat back down.

Dinner was completely awkward Kibishi refused to even acknowledge Fumikage while Aisuri and Momo tried to bring him into the conversation, Fumikage needed a break and politely asked where the bathroom was.

Fumikage splashed cold water onto his face while Dark Shadow watched **"The nerve of that guy." **

"Indeed, however this is Momo's father so we still need to set a good example." Dark Shadow grit his beak and followed Fumikage's example. Fumikage was walking back towards the dining room till he overheard a conversation "Dad can please be nice to him?"

The Momo and her mother werr trying to talk some sense into Kibishi "Momo darling, please he may be a nice boy but he's not from our social status."

Momo couldn't believe that her father was still on this topic "Dad we've been over this, I don't care about social status or marrying for quirks." Fumikage could feel his heart pumping from Momo defending him, Fumikage came back and sat down.

Aisuru politely asked if Fumikage found it ok which he replied he did. Kibishi rolled his eyes and asked "So Fumikage tell me about yourself, are your parents heroes?"

Fumikage - who was drinking his water - put his glass down "My mother's a waitress." Aisuru smirked "Such a mundane job." Fumikage scowled at him while Momo was shocked her father said that, Fumikage had promised Momo that he would make a good first impression but this was too far.

"Excuse my rudeness but have I done something to offend you, because I don't appreciate you disrespecting my mother!" Fumikage said sternly which surprised Momo but Aisuru respected his love for his mother.

Kibishi looked at Fumikage and with a straight face said "It's not that you offended me, I just know that Momo can do so much better than some common trash like you."

Kibishi continued "I mean you couldn't even come first place in the sports festival and that quirk of yours is monstrous, I'm surprised that you didn't turn into villain."

A slam echoed around the dining as Ausuru slammed her hand on the table "that is enough!" Momo could see tears welling up in Fumikage's eyes. "Aisuru, thank you for opening up your home to me. Momo I'll see you back at the dorms."

Fumikage started walking to the door ignoring Momo as she begged him to stay, but before he left Dark Shadow came and looked at all the expenses art work, he then saw a grandfather clock and Dark Shadow moved the time forward 5 hours. Dark Shadow the turned to everyone and said **"Take that" **before returning to Fumikage.

Fumikage made his was to the door and Sabanto gave him his coat. Sabanto sympathised with the young man "I deeply apologize for leaving" Fumikage said while putting on his coat. Sabanto gave him a sympathetic smile "Honestly you do seem a like nice and respectful boy, would you like me call the chauffeur?" Fumikage smiled at the compliment "No thanks I'd rather walk." Fumikage zipped up his coat and walked in the cool air towards the dorms.

**Meanwhile**

"I can't believe you would say something like that to him!" Momo was deeply offended by her father basically calling her boyfriend a villain.

Kibishi sighed "Momo that boy is nothing but bad news, I heard the reports about what happened at your forest training that boy went off the rails."

Momo couldn't what she was hear "That's because Shoji got hurt and he's training even harder to control his quirk." Aisuru nodded agreeing with her daughter "Indeed honey Momo has spoken very highly of her boyfriend."

Kibishi looked at his wife who wasn't budging on this "But honey she could have any boy she wants." Kibishi then faced his daughter "I know what about Endeavour's kid Todoroki, he'll be a very good hero one day."

Momo could agree with her father that Todoroki will be a great hero but the fact he wanted her to break up with Fumikage so Todoroki really offended her. Momo stood up "Father while I appreciate your interest in my relationship but I love Fumikage and that isn't gonna change."

Momo then walked to door but Sabanto stood there "Your coat madam and the chauffeur has been called." Momo couldn't help but smile "Thanks Sabanto, for everything." Sabanto opened the door for Momo.

**Later**

Momo arrived back at the dorms she knew introducing Fumikage to her father was a bad idea but at least her mother approved of him, she started to walk to the lift but she heard someone call her name.

Todoroki walked to the lift and called for Momo "If you're for looking for Tokoyami he went to his room, he seemed really upset about something." Momo was glad for the information and they both got into the lift.

The ride was quiet and with what Momo's father said she felt awkward next to Shoto, Todoroki could see Momo was in some distress and asked "How did everything go?" Momo could only sigh "My father doesn't approve of Fumi, he said Dark Shadow was a monstrous quirk."

Shoto could see the irony of that statement but he knew better than to voice that "I'm sorry to hear that." Momo thanked him as the lift doors opened and she walked to Fumikage's room.

Momo kocked on Fumikage's door "Fumi it's me can you please open the door." Momo waited but she heard the door unlocked and she walked into the room, seeing her boyfriend sitting with his face into his knees, she went over to him and hugged him.

Momo stroked his hair "I'm so sorry that my father said that Fumi." Fumikage lifted his face with tear stained cheeks "Its like he's the first to say that even as a kid people told me I'd end up a villain, my mother was the only person who believed I could be a hero and helped me control Dark Shadow."

Momo and Dark Shadow had spoken about there childhoods and Momo knew how much his mother ment to Fumikage. Momo dried his eyes and gave him a comforting kiss "I'm glad you became a hero, otherwise we wouldn't be together."

Fumikage couldn't help but smile "Indeed" the young couple laid on Fumikage's bed enjoy some quiet time together, as the pair cuddled Momo said "At least Mom and Sabanto liked you, my mother wanted me to pass on an apology for what happened." Fumikage kissed Momo's head "tell her she has no need to apologise to me."

Momo smiled as her and Fumikage stayed like this and silently slept into the night, trying to put the day behind them, but during his slumber Fumikage had a thought 'Maybe I should introduce Momo to mother?'

**One out of Two is done I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.**


	2. Not Alike

**New chapter coming at ya, I own nothing.**

The final bell rang and everyone was grateful that the long day was over. Fumikage and Momo were packing up their things slowly, making sure they were the last ones to leave. Once everyone had left, they walked out of the classroom in a half hug.

Weeks had passed since the disastrous family get-together, Momo was still upset with her father but Fumikage didn't seem to care, in his mind her mother liked him and that was good enough for him.

Fumikage kissed Momo on the cheek, "I want you to meet my mother." Momo stoped walking and Fumikage saw she was blushing but her face was full of excitement. Momo just managed to say, "I would love to."

Momo was in her dorm room with the girls helping her work on her outfit. "So when are you meeting her?" Uraraka asked, Momo still smiling. "Fumikage said Friday night, so I want to make sure I have an outfit ready."

The girls understood her reasoning as Momo pulled out a simple dress. "He said we'd be having a meal at his home, so I dont want to overdo it." The girls agreed that the dress would work, and that some accessories with make up would have just the right look.

Momo was talking to girls about their future plans until her phone rang. As she picked it up, there was a picture of her and Fumikage during a trip to the mall.

"Hey Fumi!" Momo said as she answered the phone. "Hi Momo, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Fumikage was in his room with Koda and Shoji. "No, I'm just hanging with the girls, we're working on an outfit for Friday."

Fumikage swallowed a lump in his throat. "About that, we're going to have to reschedule it." When Momo disappointedly asked why, Fumikage replied, "My mom can't make it on Friday because she'll be too busy, she suggested that we can meet up tomorrow instead." Momo was shocked, but said she would still love to meet her.

Fumikage had said to just wear something casual and that they would meet after school.

**The Next Day**

Momo decided on a striped top, black skirt and leggings. Momo was waiting for Fumikage when he came down wearing the same band shirt he wore to the concert. "You ready?" Momo nodded and the pair walked out.

Momo and Fumikage didn't really talk about their past. The night Momo broke down to Fumikage, she released thoughts and feelings that she had bottled up for years.

Fumikage always kept his past to himself. Momo had asked and Fumikage did tell her bits and pieces of information, but not a lot, and so Momo was incredibly surprised that Fumikage was leading her through a rough part of town.

The pair took a short cut through a public park and Momo heard Fumikage say, "I used to play here as a kid." Momo didn't know what to say but squeezed his hand "I had no idea you grew up like this."

Fumikage could only look down as they kept walking; the neighborhood held a lot of bad memories for him.

They soon arrived at a small café, which Momo noted to be mostly empty, with very few tables occupied. Fumikage led Momo to a table and pulled out a chair ready for her. Momo thanked him with a kiss before she took the seat.

Momo looked over the menu; the food and drinks on offer came across as home comfort food. Momo put down the menu. "So is your mother meeting us here?" Fumikage only smiled, "Not exactly."

Momo raised a brow but heard, "There's my baby!" Fumikage blushed as he stood up and hugged the woman who had just excitedly approached the table. Momo guessed that the woman was his mother, because like Fumikage, she also had a bird head.

Dark Shadow swooped out silently and joined in the family hug "Momma!" She laughed as she stroked Dark Shadow's head. "And this must be Momo?"

Momo stood up and bowed to her, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Fumikage's mother waved the bow off "No need to be so formal Momo, just call me Tori!"

They sat down and shared some small talk, "I gotta say Momo, I was so happy when Fumikage told me that he had found someone." Momo did blush but smiled, "I'm guessing Fumi has always been a loner?" Tori couldn't help but laugh "Awww, little Fumi!"

Fumikage kept his head down while his mother ruffled his hair and continued. "Yeah, but it wasn't his fault, the other kids were scared of him. I remember when-" Tori was cut off by someone shouting, "Hey can I get some damn service?"

Momo saw that Tori was ticked off as she stood up, "Excuse me." she said through gritted teeth. As she left, Momo asked, "What did she mean by the kids were scared of you?" Fumikage sighed. "The kids in our neighborhood used to bully me because of my head. One day I ran into the park while a group of kids chased after me."

Momo grabbed his hand silently, saying that he didn't need to keep going. "At that point my quirk manifested and because I was scared, Dark Shadow tried to protect me but almost hurt someone."

Tori came back to the table and heard what was said, "Fumikage was close to being suspended or maybe worse, but I managed to smooth everything over." Dark Shadow couldn't help but mutter, "By threatening to fight the parents, principal and the police."

Tori heard all of that and asked threateningly, "What did you say?" Dark Shadow immediately went back inside of Fumikage. Momo saw this and only thought, 'They may look similar but they don't act the same at all.'

"After that the kids kept their distance but I'd hear them say things like about how I'll be a villain one day." Fumikage said while his mother nodded and Momo gently squeezed his hand. "That's why when my dad said -" Momo shook her head "-Oh Fumi, I had no idea!" Fumikage could only shrug his shoulders and say that he had never told anyone.

Tori could tell the conversation needed to change subject. "So tell me about yourself Momo, Fumikage told me that you're one of the top students in your class?"

Momo tried to answer but was interrupted by the same customer shouting. Tori excused herself again, shouting back in reply, "I'm coming now, it's not like you have anywhere else to be!"

Fumikage hid his face in embarrassment as Momo laughed, "You two are NOTHING alike." Fumikage nodded his head, "Indeed, she can be a bit overboard."

Momo wanted to ask a question but didn't know how to ask, but Fumikage seemed to guess what she was thinking, "After that incident my mother did everything she could to help me control Dark Shadow, she bought me books on meditation and when I started to feel more violent she directed me to find another way to express it."

Momo clicked on fast, "Hence the dark outfits, decorating and your music taste!" Fumikage nodded with a smile. The couple heard a commotion and they saw Tori throw the customer out through the door, "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY SON OR HIS GIRLFRIEND AGAIN, YOU GOT THAT?!"

A moment later, Tori ignored her boss saying something about this being the fifth incident in one week. Tori sat back down and apologized for what had happened, and returned to talk with the young couple.

The group talked for a long time, but before leaving Fumikage said he needed the bathroom. Tori turned to Momo, "I know this is the part where I tell you that if you hurt him, I'll hurt you back, but I'm not going to."

Momo raised an eyebrow at this, before Tori continued, "My son has told you things he hasn't told anyone and I can see a positive change in him, so I know he's in good hands. Right?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure what your opinion is on me, but I do know I love your son and I will always be there for him." Tori smiled, "My opinion of you is very high."

Fumikage came back and then they left. Fumikage wanted to make sure his mother got home safely, but she assured him that she would be fine, although she made this friendly assurance sound more like, "Get your ass back to the dorms before I kick it there!"

Fumikage and Momo walked back to the dorms and on the way they talked about the eventful evening. "I really like your mother."

Fumikage chuckled, "She likes you too, and trust me you'd know if she didn't." Momo smiled as she rested her head on Fumikage's shoulder "Also.. I love you too Momo."

**Sorry for the update been having alot on my mind but please leave a review.**


End file.
